Butler
by moisturiseme07
Summary: A long destiel fic where Dean is butler to the rich Novak family
1. Chapter 1

Hey! So, I'm really sorry that I haven't updated in a while, but I've had exams these last couple weeks. Anyway, this is going to be quite a long fic, hopefully about 10 chapters. Yes, it's destiel, but not too slow burn. I got this prompt from tumblr, not sure the URL though, basically Dean is a butler/cleaner for the rich Novak family. I'm using Carver rather than Chuck for this fic by the way, because that's probably a more realistic name for a rich business man. Anyway, enjoy!

Chapter 1

Dean pulled himself out of his car at the end of the long driveway, painfully anxious about the day ahead. He started the long walk up the Novak's driveway. He couldn't believe he actually got the job. It was amazing money, but would the famously pretentious Novaks be worth it?

A few minutes later, he finally arrived at the door, took a breath, and knocked loudly. A moment passed, and then a fairly short man with a mischievous grin on his face hauled open the large door.

"Hi! You must be the new maid! I'm Gabriel." The man said, sticking out his hand. Dean slowly reached out to take it.

"Hi, I'm Dean. And the job description didn't say maid-" He got cut off by Gabriel dragging him inside.

"So, unfortunately, due to our Fathers big summer plans, family reunion, charity events, you know, almost all us brothers are here for the holiday. Only really for the 'happy family' publicity. Which means you'll have your work cut out." He said, slamming the front door behind him.

"Great." Dean muttered, staring around at the huge entrance hall. Jesus, this place looks like Hogwarts, Dean thought to himself. Actually, probably shouldn't use that word here, one of the brats is probably called Jesus, he thought again. It wasn't secret that Carver Novak named all his kids after angels and whatnot.

"The big man himself wants to see you actually." Gabriel said, leading Dean up the stairs and down a long corridor. "After that, I can give you the grand tour." He grinned and winked at Dean, shoving him through a nearby door and then shutting it.

"Hello, Mr Winchester. Please take a seat." Dean perched on the edge of a chair right in front of the man himself. "I assume you know this, but your job here will be to fetch and carry to the family's needs, help at parties and such, and some basic cleaning tasks. We do have a cleaning lady officially, so don't worry so much about that."

"Um, yes, sir." Dean replied, marvelling at how tidy and well-kept the huge office was.

"Good. You can go now. Gabriel shall show you around." He then muttered under his breath. "Not like he's doing much else these days anyway."

Dean slowly left the room, shocked at how fast that went. As soon as he stepped out, Gabriel was there, dragging him down the hallway again.

"How was that? Father-son bond yet?" Gabriel asked, leading him around a corner and to a large door.

"It was...quick." Dean replied, shaking his arm out of the shorter man's grip.

"It always is. You'll barely see him though, so don't worry too much." Gabriel knocked on the door in front of them. "This is Michaels room. He's the oldest, goes to Harvard, only a year left, but back for the summer." The door slowly opened, and an average height man with slightly floppy brown hair leant in the doorway.

"What exactly is it you want, Gabriel?" He drawled, not even glancing at Dean.

"Just thought I'd introduce you. This is Dean." Dean felt his ears go pink with embarrassment as Michael wrinkled his nose at him.

"For goodness sake, I don't need to make friends with the help." He said it with scorn, then spat out "I'm not like you, Gabriel." He slammed the door shut and Dean winced, but Gabriel just grinned at him.

"Well that's Michael. He's the most sociable Novak, I promise." Dean looked at the ground in deep thought. "What's wrong? He's harsh, I know, but not that bad, really. Just pissed off he was forced back here for the summer."

"No, not that..." Dean said, still thinking. "He just reminds me of someone and I can't put my finger on it." Gabriel frowned.

"I know! My half-brother, Adam." Dean said "I always forget about him." Gabriel laughed again, then spun around and gestured to the door opposite.

"So, this is Lucifer's room. He sleeps until 1pm, so don't bother him before then unless you want your head ripped off." He knocked loudly on the door, and Dean looked at his watch.

"It's 11am." Dean said, questioningly.

"Yes, but I'm a rebel, you see." Gabriel grinned evilly again. He knocked again. There was a lot of banging, crashing and swearing from inside the room, until the door finally swung open to reveal a tall man, with devilish looking eyes and a terrifying scowl.

"What the hell are you doing here?" The man hissed at his younger brother, who didn't back down.

"Just came to introduce our new friend. Dean. Showing him around, we're starting with the low points." Gabriel winked at Dean. Without as much as looking in Dean's direction, Lucifer slammed the door shut.

"Also, very friendly. He goes to Yale, so now he thinks he's all that. He is unaware, however, that Harvard tops Yale in almost every scenario. Only two years left there." Gabriel then dragged Dean back to the stairs, and up a floor.

"Listen, this isn't necessary, I just need to do my job, Mr Novak." Dean pestered, willing the man to stop embarrassing him.

"It's Gabriel. Even better, Gabe. The family is a big part of this job, the more you know of them, the better." He went up to the next door, while Dean inwardly sighed. He knocked, a then a small red head appeared, eyes stuck to her phone.

"Hey Anna! So, this is Dean-o, the new help father ordered." Gabriel said. The girl, Anna, stayed stuck to her phone and didn't reply. Gabriel tutted, and snatched her phone away, holding it above his head.

"Gabriel!" She shrieked. "That's not funny, give it back!" Gabriel just laughed and held it higher, while she jumped around him

"Well you shouldn't be on it all the time. You haven't even said hello to Dean yet." Dean considered running back to his car but decided to just end his embarrassment the quick way. He went up behind Gabriel and grabbed the phone, then handing it to Anna.

"Thanks, Dean." She said overly sweetly, fluttering her eyelashes. Then she turned around and retreated back to her room.

"So that's Anna. She's a high school junior, seventeen."

"Do they all just stay in their rooms then?" Dean asked.

"Oh, no. Always out and about, doing things. Just todays a slow start. Anna doesn't care where she is, as long as she has her phone. No one is very secluded, except Luci, but only a bit. Oh, and especially-" Before he could finish, a tall man, rounded the corner and high fived Gabriel.

"Gabe! Heard you yelling with Anna, she being troublesome?" His British accent rang loud and clear. "And who is this?" He asked, gesturing to Dean.

"Ah, this is Dean. New help around here. And no, Anna is just being her usual bratty self."

"Of course. Well, good to meet you, Dean" He walked away, around the corner at the end of the corridor.

"And that's Balthazar. The eldest, but the most fun. He's graduated college, and now following in father's footsteps." Gabriel wiped a fake tear.

"What's with the accent?" Dean asked.

"Oh yes. Well, being the oldest, his British mother raised him, then had Michael and Luci before she left us. We all got raised by nannies, even after our father remarried." Gabriel replied.

"There's only one you haven't met yet, Dean-o. We should hurry before the family meeting about this week's events. And he lives on the upper floor, that's the only room up there, aside from the bathroom. Pretty spooky, but he made it cosy enough. Nineteen, same age as you, starting college in September. Harvard, just like Mike, the family favourite."

"How do you know I'm nineteen?" Dean questioned.

"I might've peeked at your record." Gabriel winked. Dean sighed inwardly again.

"So, who is this mysterious, secluded, Novak, who lives in the attic?" Dean asked, becoming interested. Gabriel shot a grin before answering.

"Castiel."

Suddenly, Michaels voice rang down the corridor.

"Family meeting, now, dining room! Including the new guy!" Gabriel shrugged.

"I guess you'll have to meet Cassie later."

A few minutes later, Dean was stood in the corner of the dining room. Carver sat at the head, with the three eldest, Michael, Balthazar and Lucifer lined up in seats next to him. Opposite them was Gabriel and Anna.

"Where the hell is Castiel?" Carver muttered. The three older brothers snorted and laughed quietly, while Gabriel shot them dagger eyes. Their father shushed them and yelled up the stairs for this mysterious Castiel. Dean heard footsteps down the stairs, and then a young man, clearly his age, rounded the corner, and Dean's heart dropped.

He was tall, but not too tall. His hair was a hot mess, very dark brown but not dyed, and poked out at random angles. Dean was desperate to run his hands through it. He shook that thought out of his head. His face was amazing, defined and smooth, a perfect slightly tanned colour. His lips sat soft and plump, perfectly thick, in just the right place. And the eyes, oh, the eyes. Dean managed to make eye contact for just a second but fell in love with that colour. They were deep blue, not just 'the colour of the sea' but something more. Bright, thoughtful, and just plain fascinating. The man was wearing an old shirt and jean, but somehow looked gorgeous. The shirt was a little tight, and you could see his shaped, slightly muscular arms that Dean lost his breath at. He was worth the mysterious wait.

Castiel sat down far from Dean, who kept staring at him. He tried to draw his attention to Carver, who was talking about what Dean had to do at the party the following night, and about the rest of the week, but Dean could not take his eyes of the man who he was clearly going to fall for.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Ahhhh! Thank you so much for the reviews on the last chapter! Seriously thank you sooo much. I had such fun writing it, and even more fun writing this chapter. I can already tell that this is going to be a pretty long fic, so hang in there!

Chapter 2

After the meeting, Dean barely got a glimpse at the blue-eyed man before he vanished back up the stairs. Dean's first job was to prepare the table and then serve lunch for Carver and his business friends, including Michael and Balthazar.

He decided to go ask the cook for some tips on what to do, as he was pretty new to this. He went into the kitchen to find two men cooking food. After asking them who the head chef was, they pointed him toward the freezer room. He walked in to see a red headed woman pulling various meats of the top shelves.

"Hey, need some help with that?" He asked, grabbing what was about to fall on her head.

"Oh, thanks." She turned around and smiled, eyes twinkling. "I'm Charlie, by the way. You're the new help, right?"

"Yeah, Dean." He shook her hand. "So, I'm still a little confused as to what I actually do here, except get annoyed by Gabriel." Charlie laughed, nodding her head in agreement.

"Well, I guess you mostly just go around serving them, doing random chores, helping at parties, you know."

"Don't they have a cleaning lady for chores?"

"Yeah, but she only works half the week. So, how good are you at cleaning?" Dean laughed.

"Not great. I should probably get out there and serve drinks, I think the guests are here." Dean sighed, hearing the front door, and lots of laughter.

"Well, good luck. Sucks to be you." Charlie teased. Dean grabbed the tray of drinks, and made his way to the living room, where the men sat around, before eating.

He passed out drinks to them all, until Carver told him to stand by the door and wait for instructions. This job is going to get pretty boring soon, Dean thought. He tuned out of their conversations, until one of them mentioned Castiel.

"So, Carver. Another boy following in your footsteps. Castiel is off to Harvard this September, correct." A man in a black suit with a British accent asked.

"Yes, quite right Crowley. He'll make a fine businessman." Carver said it almost like a promise.

"Where is he? I'd love to speak to him, give him some tips about Harvard. Although I'm sure Michael has already done that." Everyone politely laughed, while Dean tried not to gag.

"Dean, go fetch Castiel. Top floor. He should be conversing with us, making connections, getting used to the life." Carver commanded, not even looking at Dean, who couldn't get out of the room fast enough.

As he worked to find Castiel's room, his heart started racing. He'd never spoken to this man before, and he was pretty sure he was very secluded. Dean's heart dropped as he realised something. Of course. Castiel hadn't noticed him in the dining room earlier on because he was shy, but because Dean was the help. The man was probably just like his father, barely even registered Dean's existence. Dean sighed as he found the door that had to be Castiel's room.

He took a few seconds before he finally knocked, and then the door swung open. Dean inhaled sharply. He was even more gorgeous close up, those deep blue eyes, staring into his. Dean once again shook the thought from his mind. He worked for the man, for God's sake. His father at least. Castiel simply stared at him a few seconds before saying anything.

"Um...yes?" He asked questioningly.

"Uh, your, uh, your father wants you downstairs to talk to his company. He sent me to get you." Castiel stared at him a second, then blinked into action.

"Oh, um, okay, sure." He left the room, careful not to let Dean see inside. Dean got the sense that this was a special, private place for Castiel. Awkwardly, Dean moved to shut his door as Cas did, and their hands touched. As they did, Dean felt a spark, and then Cas jumped back quickly. The other man's face being blushed as Dean finished shutting the door.

They walked down the stairs together, in the same rhythm, neither saying a word. When they finally reached the living room, Castiel sighed and went in, Dean following.

Dean zoned out again as they talked, his eyes wandering over Castiel. The man was angelic. After a while, they got up to go to the dining room, but somehow Cas slipped away again, so Dean served them lunch in sombre silence, occasionally glancing at the ceiling, wandering what Cas was up to in his private room.

Later that evening, Dean was left alone in the house. Carver and his wife and gone out to dinner with friends. Gabriel, Michael, Lucifer and Balthazar all went to a party of one of Michaels Harvard friends. Anna was out partying somewhere with her friends.

Dean was given the job of sorting through all the files in the living room bookshelves, finding ones from a specific era and leaving them at Carvers desk for him to study when he got back. Dean was more relaxed. now that the infuriating presence of the Novaks (mostly Gabe) was gone.

He opened the living rooms doors and made his way to the bookshelves. He was halfway there before realising he wasn't alone. He turned to see Castiel sitting on the couch, open book in hand. They made eye contact, before Castiel smiled at Dean and returned to his book. As Dean got to work on the files, he thought about how more relaxed and not tense Castiel was without his family around. He even left the safety of his bedroom.

After too long of a silence, Dean got too curious and had to ask.

"What book are you reading?" Dean asked, cursing himself internally the second he asked. Castiel didn't answer for a few seconds before looking up and smiling again.

"A collection of short stories by Edgar Allen Poe." He said, but this time he didn't immediately return to the book.

"Oh, I've read some of those. My brother loves old books." Dean replied, remembering reading them too Sam when he was young.

"What's your favourite?" Castiel asked, keeping intense eye contact with Dean.

"Probably...the Tell-Tale Heart. One of the first ones I read." Dean smiled at the memory. Castiels smile turned into a huge grin.

"Really? That's my favourite too. I read it when I was twelve, it's amazing." They kept eye contact, before Dean coughed, and murmured something about the files, turning back to them. The silence was no longer forced and awkward, it was comfortable, and nice. Every so often Dean glanced over to the angel on the couch and smiled again.


End file.
